Tuhan, Jangan Biarkan Aku Sendiri
by Yamanai Yuki59
Summary: Berawal dari doa, menuju sebuah kehidupan yang penuh berkat./ Rabbi laa tadzarnii.../ apa artinya? / Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku sendiri.../ AU, Ooc, Content Islam, Review please...


Thanks buat dua film yang sudah menginspirasi saya (Heavenly Forest dan Liltle Thing Called Love) hingga saya berhasil membuat fic ini.

AKHIRNYA PUBLISH PENPIK! XDD

**Tuhan, Jangan Biarkan Aku Sendiri**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU | Ooc | Content Islam | Implisit | Typo**

**Drama Romance**

**.**

**.**

Aku merasa kesepian. Kesepian yang kualami bukan karena tidak ada orang-orang di sekitarku, tetapi aku merasa kesepian karena status 'single' yang setia menemaniku. Bosan sudah menjadi temanku dalam menjalani hari-hari. Kau tahu? Aku ingin sekali memiliki pasangan hidup!

Yaah... umurku memang masih 20 tahun, masih banyak waktu untuk mencari pasangan hidup yang sesuai dengan kriteria. Juga jauh lebih beruntung dari saudara-saudara ku yang usianya sudah lebih dari seperempat abad, tapi belum mendapatkan jodoh. Jadi buat apa aku bersedih hati? Hanya saja...

"Aduh Sakura... Ibu belum pernah loh liat kamu bawa pacar ke rumah?!"

"Kapan nikah? Gak bosen apa sama status!"

"Datang ke pernikahanku ya, Sak?!"

Berbagai pertanyaan itulah yang membuatku gusar, miris, dan seringkali iri. Lagipula, siapa sih yang gak pingin menikah dan punya kehidupan berumah tangga? Gak ada 'kan!

Tapi, kalau Allah belum mempertemukan jodohku, aku bisa apa? Kalau pun ada rahasianya, aku ingin sekali mengetahiunya, selain berusaha dan berdoa tentunya.

"Teruslah berdoa, 'Rabbii laa tadzarnii...'! Kalau gak ngadu ke Tuhan, mau ke siapa lagi?"

"Memang artinya apa?" Tanyaku memasang wajah penasaran.

"Artinya, 'Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku sendiri'." Jawab Ino dibarengi senyuman.

.

.

Perkataan Ino di kampus tadi masih terngiang di kepalaku. Aku masih ingat doa itu, "Rabbii laa tadzarnii..."

Hanya 3 kata, namun jika sering diucapkan, niscaya akan mendapatkan pendamping hidup.

Aku tergerak untuk menulis potongan doa tersebut, berusaha agar selalu mengingatnya dan melafalkannya sehabis sholat. Tanganku sudah menggenggam pulpen, namun aku belum menemukan secarik kertas ataupun sesuatu yang bisa ditulisi. Akhirnya aku menemukannya, selembar uang kertas yang nominalnya lumayan besar. Yah... mau bagaimana lagi? Aku terlalu malas untuk membongkar isi tas demi mencari selembar kertas. Mungkin menjadi mahasiswi telah mengajarkanku untuk hidup serba instant dan efisien.

Tidak sampai 15 detik aku telah selesai menulis lafal itu di uang kertas yang kumiliki. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah melanggar peraturan Bank Negara, tapi siapa peduli? Toh walau sudah di belanjakan tetap saja laku.

Dan aku benar-benar melakukannya. Menggunakan uang yang sudah ku tulis lafal itu untuk membayar biaya administrasi kuliah. Aku penasaran, bagaimana reaksi orang yang mendapatkan uang itu? Apa mereka akan mencari tahu siapa si penulis lafal itu? (tidak mungkin). Ataukah mereka mencoba mencari arti dari lafal tersebut? Entahlah...

**3 tahun kemudian...**

"Akhirnya kalian menikah juga!" Aku tersenyum sumringah mendengar teman-temanku mengatakannya.

"Ia, kalian berdua memang pasangan serasi! Kenapa gak dari dulu sih nikahnya?" Aku mulai salah tingkah hingga aku bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Kami tidak ingin terburu-buru untuk menikah, masih banyak yang ingin kami capai sebelum pernikahan sakral ini terjadi," Jawab Sasuke berseri.

"Oooh! Jadi, yang belum tercapai untuk sekarang apa yaa...?" Tanya Tenten sambil memasang pose sedang berpikir.

Lalu dengan serempak, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Temari beserta suami mereka menjawab, "PUNYA ANAK!"

.

.

Hari berganti malam. Para tamu undangan telah pergi meninggalkan tempat resepsi pernikahan. Orang tua beserta mertuaku pun turut kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Meninggalkanku bersama sang suami di rumah yang baru kami tempati.

Sasuke, dialah laki-laki yang ku pacari selama 3 tahun, melewati suka dan duka bersama, hingga akhirnya pernikahanlah yang menjadi tujuan akhir kami. Sebuah pernikahan yang dilandaskan rasa saling mencintai dan rasa saling bergantung.

Setelah membersihkan diri, aku beserta Sasuke terlibat suatu perbincangan.

"Rasanya seperti mimpi," Kataku memulai berbicara.

"Apa iya?" Tanya Sasuke setengah mengejek. Ish... kenapa dia?

"Mungkin bagimu ini biasa aja! Tapi bagiku, ini seperti mimpi yang jadi kenyataan! Kayak kemarin itu kita belum saling kenal dan aku masih jadi jomblo ngenes yang selalu ngeces tiap liat orang lagi pacaran! Hyaa... kenapa aku malah buka kartu begini, sih? Hyuuhh..." Aku yakin sekarang Sasuke pasti mentertawakanku.

"Hahhahaha... kamu lucu Sakura!" Tawa renyah itu, wajah itu, ingin sekali aku melihatnya setiap hari. "Apa liat-liat?! Naksir ya?" Kecuali narsisnya ini!

"Salah sendiri punya muka cakep!" Ups! Apa yang aku katakan? Pasti sekarang kepala sasuke sudah membengkak!

"Kamu juga cantik," Giliran kepalaku yang juga ikutan membengkak... mungkin! "Dan sebelum kita ketemu, kamu gak secantik sekarang ini!" Kyaa... Sasuke jahat! Dia membuat orang begitu senang, lalu mengirim mereka jatuh tepat ke dasar neraka!

"Iaaa... aku tahuu! Dulu aku gak secantik kayak sekarang. Dulu aku jelek, item, culun, bodoh, pokoknya aku buruk rupa! Sasuke puas sekarang?!"

"Puas!" Menyebalkaaaan! Aku tarik hidungnya biar tahu rasa! "Ohk! Gak bisa napas!"

"Tapi liat aku yang sekarang dong, Sasuke! Aku berubah 'kan demi kamu," kataku sedikit kecewa.

"Tidak perlu berubah, karna sebenarnya kau sudah berhasil sejak awal. Hanya saja aku menunggu sampai sejauh mana kau mau mencoba. Dan yang kulihat, kau menjadi lebih baik!" Sasuke mengelus kepalaku pelan, membuat perasaanku diliputi kebahagiaan. Aku masih ingat bagaimana aku berusaha menjadi cantik demi membuat diriku lebih menonjol di mata Sasuke. Hard and stuggle.

"Kenapa Sasuke bisa suka sama aku yang jelek? Sasuke gak menderita katarak 'kan waktu itu?" Tanyaku sambil terkekeh.

"Entahlah..."

Aku mulai berpikir, apa karena doa itu? Doa yang Ino beritahu, ketika aku hampir purus asa mengejar cinta Olga Sasuke. Ya, itu pasti! Karena tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengingkari kekuatan sebuah doa. Selama doa itu di ucapkan untuk tujuan yang baik, maka selama itu juga Allah akan mengabulkannya.

"Sasuke, ada sebuah doa yang selalu aku panjatkan di setiap aku selesai beribadah. Saking seringnya aku mengucapkannya, aku sampai ingat di luar kepala tentang doa itu. Lafal beserta artinya selalu terbayang-bayang dikepalaku. 'Rabbi laa tadzarnii' yang artinya Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku sendiri,"

"Tuhan tidak akan pernah membiarkan wanita sepertimu sendirian. Lagipula sepertinya aku tahu doa itu?" Sasuke memasang wajah berpikir.

Aku menggidik bahu, tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Tapi tiba-tiba muncul ingatanku tentang 3 tahun silam, yaitu menulis lafal di sebuah uang kertas. Iya, doa itu aku tulis dilembaran uang, namun tidak sengaja aku belanjakan, dan aku lupa uang itu aku belanjakan untuk apa.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Aku mau memberitahukan hal itu ke Sasuke, niatnya, sih buat lucu-lucuan.

"Apa?"

"Aku pernah melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar," Kataku seolah-olah merasa bersalah.

"Apa?!" Kali ini nada bicara Sasuke sedikit meninggi.

"Ia, aku telah mencoret sebuah uang kertas yang tidak berdosa, lalu dengan sengaja aku membelanjakan uang itu. Sasuke, apa aku pantas di penjara?" Mungkin aku sedikit berlebihan.

"Cuma segitu? Cih! Aku bahkan pernah membakar uang!" Aku Sasuke dengan tengil. Menyebalkan!

"Cih! Perlu kuingatkan, uang yang kau bakar itu bukan uang asli, tapi uang monopoli!" Semburku gak kalah tengil dari Sasuke.

"Hahhaha... ia benar!" Seru Sasuke sambil tertawa. "Memang apa yang kau tulis?" Tanyanya penasaran, seperti sudah melupakan apa yang ia pikirkan mengenai doa yang ku sebut baru saja.

"Doa yang barusan aku ceritakan ke kamu?!"

Sasuke terkejut, terlihat dari matanya yang hampir melompat dari kelopaknya juga mulutnya yang menganga minta di jejel sendal jepit. "HAA?"

"Iiiiihh... bauuuu!" Aku mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh, kalau tidak, bisa pingsan aku mencium aroma mulutnya! "Nih, makan!" Sasuke menangkap permen yang kulempar kearahnya, setelah dapat langsung Sasuke buka bungkusnya dan melahap permen mint itu.

"Nominal uangnya berapa, emang?" Sasuke kini sudah duduk di sampingku lagi setelah barusan aku mendorongnya.

"Seratus ribu!"

"HAA?" Akupun langsung membekap mulut Sasuke yang terbuka lebar. Ggrr... entah kenapa hari ini dia menyebalkan sekali! "Gak usah teriak di kuping istrimu, bisa gak sih?"

Sasuke segera menyingkirkan tanganku dari mulutnya dan tangannya mulai merogoh kantong celananya. "Apa uang yang kau maksud itu, ini?"

Di tangan Sasuke kini telah ada selembar uang lusuh yang nominalnya lumayan besar. Tidak ada yang spesial dengan uang itu, hanya saja... sebuah tulisan yang aku hapal benar, membuatku berpikir ulang untuk menyebutnya tidak spesial.

Uang yang dulunya tergeletak di meja belajarku, lalu ku ambil dan ku tuliskan sebuah doa disana. Ternyata uang itu ada di tangan suamiku, sekarang!

"Sa-Sasuke... dari mana kau mendapatkan uang itu?"

"Dari mana ya...? Ah ya! Dari tangan seorang gadis yang jelek, culun, item dan dengan bodohnya menggunakan uang ini untuk melunasi biaya kuliah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau! Istriku yang cantiik...!"

**3 tahun sebelumnya**

"Ano! Saya ingin melunasi biaya kuliah untuk semester ini. Berapa biaya yang harus saya bayar?" Tanyaku di depan loket ruang Tata Usaha.

"Uhm... Sakura Haruno ya...? Oh, sekitar dua juta lima ratus ribu," Jawab bendahara itu tersenyum ramah.

"Oke," Jawabku lalu mengambil dompet dari tas dan mengeluarkan uang sesuai dengan jumlah yang disebutkan bendahara tadi. Namun ketika uang itu sudah kuserahkan kepada bendahara, aku terkejut, karena uang yang kutulisi dengan lafal doa tadi malam, terikut bersama tumpukan uang yang lain. Celakanya, uang itu berada pada tumpukan paling atas! "I-itu 'kan?!" pekik ku tertahan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya si bendahara.

"Eee... tidak apa-apa! Hee..." Jawabku menggeleng. "Ya-yasudah! Saya kembali ke kelas kalau begitu." Bendahara bernama Shizune itu pun mengangguk. Ketika aku baru melangkah sekali, tiba-tiba Shizune memanggil seseorang, akupun memelankan laju langkah ku.

"Sasuke?"

"Iya?"

"Ini kembaliannya, baru saja aku dapat!"

"Terima kasih!"

'Kembali kasih.' Batinku lalu kembali berjalan.

**End of past**

"Aku tahu uang ini kamu yang ambil, tapi aku gak nyangka kalau uang ini masih di kamu!" Seruku di sela tangis. "Itu 'kan udah 3 tahun yang lalu, Sas!"

"Uhm... Itu karena... uang beserta pemilik uang ini adalah... jodohku!"

**END (?)**

Kira-kira kesambet setan apa ya saya sampe bikin fic kayak beginian? XD

Semoga fic gak jelas ini bisa menghibur readers semua. Ehm! maksudnya, yang sedih makin sedih dan yang sakit makin cepet pingin mati gara-gara baca fic saya. Nyahahahahaha... kidding loh ya ^^v


End file.
